Nick Jr. Spring's Best Stories
There are 6 Spring Stories in this Book. Cast *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Wubbzy *Daizy Gallery Stories Dora and Boots in Bloom On Once Upon a Time Dora and Her Friends Went To Go Flower Picking. She Said "Flower" as Isa Picked Up A Case Of Flowers. Tico Blooms Flowers On A Tree. Benny Throws Seeds On Boots. and Dora Planted Seeds In Her Garden. Then Swiper Planted Again. The End The Wonder Pets in Save the Flowers Once Upon a Time The Wonder Pets Heard the Phone Ringing, Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming Answer It, Linny Said "It's a Garden Full of Flowers That Don't Have Water", The Wonder Pets Build a Flyboat, and Fly Off to Save the Flowers, Linny Thinks Of What The Wonder Pets Can Do to Save the Flowers, "I Have an Idea", Tuck Said, Why Don't We Use Water for the Flowers, The Wonder Pets Grabbed a Watering Can and Pour Water for the Flowers, Then The Flowers Rised Up, Then The Wonder Pets Flyed Back Home, and Said "Happy Spring Time". The End Oswald in The Tomato Garden Once Upon a Time Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo are Planting a Tomato Garden for Spring, They Started Finding a Shavy Spot, and Headed Off to Bingette's Store, They Started Planting the Tomatoes, But Once They Woke Up, "Oh My Gosh", Oswald Said, "Somebody Ate Half of Our Tomato!, Henry Said, The Snails Were Eating the Tomatoes, So They Went Back to Bingette's Store and Bought Another One, They Planted Again, They Woke Up Again Until, "Oh My Gosh", Oswald Said, "The Snails Keep On Eating Our Tomatoes", Daisy Said, "Maybe We Can Share These Tomatoes", Henry Said, They All Shared the Tomatoes and Gave Them to the Snails, "At Last, A Red White Juicy Tomato", Oswald Said, "Let's Dig In", Madame Butterfly Said. The End Steve & Blue in Let's Plant Once Upon a Time Steve, Blue, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are Planting a Garden in Their Backyard of the House, Steve Wonders What Blue is Going to Plant, "We'll Play Blue's Clues", Said Steve, The First Clue Was The Color Red, The Second Clue Was Round Shapes, and The Third Clue Was A Vine, What Could Blue Want to Plant?, A Tomato Garden, That's the Answer to Blue's Clues, "Thanks So Much for All of Your Help Today", Steve Said. The End The Backyardigans in The Spring Day Once Upon a Time Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are Imagining to Have a Garden, Pablo and Tyrone Like to Plant a Garden With Seeds and a Watering Can, Uniqua and Tasha Like to Catch Butterflies, and Austin Likes to Smell Flowers, "This is Going to Be Our Best Garden in Our Backyard", Pablo Said, "It Certainly Would", Said Tyrone, Then When They See They're Plant Growing, It Was a Giant Beanstalk, They Climbed Up Until They Met a Giant, "Fee Fi Fo Fum", Said The Giant, He Was a Nice Giant, "We're Planting a Garden in Our Backyard", Uniqua Said, "That's a Nice Garden You Have Here" The Giant Said, When The Backyardigans are Going Back for a Snack, They Say "Happy Spring Everyone". The End Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy in Time for Spring Once Upon a Time Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Go Outside to Plant a Garden, Kai-Lan, Hoho, and Wubbzy Like to Be Flower Friends, "It's Fun to Be Flower Friends", Kai-Lan Said, "It Sure Is", Said Wubbzy, and Daizy Likes to Plant Flowers When She Hums and Plants Flowers, "(Humming)", Daizy Said, Then Suddenly, When Daizy's Flowers Grew, They Started to Sing, "Today is Spring", Sang the Flowers, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Laughed at the Flowers for Singing, "Wow!, Daizy, Those are Nice Singing Flowers You Have Here", Hoho Said, "Thanks, Hoho!", Said Daizy, The Flowers Sang, "We Love to Sing", Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Enjoyed Spring, and They Also Like Flowers Too. The End Category:Full Cast Version Category:Nick Jr Style Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Stories